


All The Right Notes

by mckennaraye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a.k.a. what happens in the percussion closet stays in the percussion closet)</p><p>It was bound to happen after two years of sharing music and zipping up each other’s jackets before competitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Right Notes

It was bound to happen after two years of sharing music and zipping up each other’s jackets before competitions. In Darcy’s opinion, she had spent far too long watching the way his fingers moved while he played his clarinet and bouncing around silly musical pickup lines in her head. (You’re just my forte? Nope. You make my heart go _accelerando_? That one had some potential.) And surely it meant something that Loki always had a spare reed whenever hers was chipped. If teen magazines published lists of “Ten Ways to Find Out if That Band Geek Likes You”, that would have to be in the top five. She hoped.

Eventually, those two years of friendship and one-sided admiration turned out to be not so one-sided after all. They found that long bus rides to away games were great for spending time together and that music puns really were the best way to flirt. And they quickly learned their lesson about sneaking off to the percussion closet during after-school practices. One time being interrupted by Phil knocking on the closed door and asking if they could please finish up so he could get out his drumsticks was one time too many.


End file.
